Bifurcated contacts, that is contacts with two contact limbs or contact sections which can be arranged, for example, in an upright or horizontal manner, frequently serve for the establishing of an electrical connection and a mechanical connection with a tongue-like mating contact. In this arrangement, this mating contact can, for example, be associated with a relay, a fuse and/or the like. The limited current carrying capacity due to the increased heat development in the bifurcated contact is disadvantageous with such a connection. Conventional solutions which make up for this disadvantage result in a larger construction height.